The Golden Age of Mythology
by Link015
Summary: Don't let the title deceive you. This is all Golden Sun stuff. Give me a better title if you have one. Anyway, the GS characters are bored in Vale. What kind of ideas will they have to break the monotony?


Chris: Bah…I'm making this story because I'm reasonably bored and I actually got struck by inspiration. Blah. It's based off Greek mythology that I read about in this book. W00t. I have no idea how long this fic is going to be, but it's probably going to cover the defeat of Chronus till…Eh, I don't know. And I'm using Picard in this version…Because everyone appears to hate Piers. I don't know why yet.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I've Got an Idea!**

"I'm bored…I'm really, really bored." Garet grumbled as he trudged across the village of New Vale. Ever since his adventures with his friends had ended, Garet had felt that there wasn't anything interesting to do anymore. He decided to go to Isaac's house to see if there was any excitement to be found there. As he approached his house, the door burst open and Ivan rushed out, snickering.

"Come back here and give me back my hair gel!" Isaac, wearing a simple white shirt and brown trousers, stalked out of the house after him, waving his Gaia Blade in the air as he threatened the blond Jupiter Adept. Ivan turned and collapsed, laughing at Isaac's limp hair. Now that it wasn't stiff enough to be placed into his normal hairstyle, portions of his hair were covering his eyes and overall, he looked like a hippie.

Garet quickly hid a smile and he hauled Ivan up by the shoulders and took the hair gel away from him. Ivan looked up at the taller Garet and hmphed. "You shouldn't steal from Isaac, since he's letting you stay in his house. Or do you want another noogie as punishment?"

Ivan quickly slid out of Garet's grasp and bowed to Garet. "No! Of course not…I'll be going after your hair gel next! Mwahahaha!" Ivan dashed off, probably going to hatch some evil plot.

Isaac ran up to Garet and gratefully accepted the bottle as Garet handed it to him. "Whew, thanks pal. I don't know what's gotten into Ivan lately. He's been causing havoc around the town ever since he decided to stay here."

"Eh, it's probably because nothing ever exciting ever happens around here! Come on! Vale is for people who want nothing more than to just sit by a fire and read! We should travel to Tolbi or something. At least there's Colosso there. Frankly, I'm getting kinda bored here too."

"Now that you mention it...Get everyone to my house. We're bound to find a way to break this monotony." Isaac turned and walked back to his house.

"Hey, how come you're not going with me?" Garet looked at Isaac, tilting his head slightly.

"Do you think I want people to see my hair like this?!" Isaac pointed incredulously at his hair. "I look like a dog or something!" As he said that, a couple of villagers walked by and immediately started laughing at Isaac's hair. Isaac ran inside and shut the door before anyone else could look.

Garet chuckled and walked towards the house where Mia was staying. The teal-haired girl had decided to stay in Vale with her friends, but made monthly trips to Imil so she could check up on the villagers and make sure they were doing fine. He walked across the plaza, whistling. As he was walking, he tripped over a cobblestone and landed on the ground, right before a fireball blazed over his head.

"Whew, that was close…" Just as he muttered those words, other fireball caught him in the back. Yelping, he stood up and quickly batted out the small fire that had started on his clothes. Turning, he saw Jenna stalking closer to him. He shuddered with fright and looked for a place to hide. When he couldn't find one, he sucked in his breath and tried to handle this the way any brave warrior would. He ran away, screaming for his life. Unfortunately, he didn't run fast enough, as the auburn-haired girl grabbed hold his shirt and spun him so he faced her.

"Oh…H-Hi, Jenna! W-What's up?" Garet trembled as he faced her, worrying about what she was going to do to him. "Whatever happened, it's not my fault."

"Of course it is, Garet! Do you know what that brat did?!" Jenna shouted in Garet's face, shaking him a little.

"Um…You mean Ivan?"

"Who else do you think I mean, moron?! He stole my clothes and threw them in the dumpster! Now I have to wash them all over again!"

"Then why are you attacking me instead of trying to kill him?"

Jenna appeared at a loss for a moment, before shaking Garet more roughly. "Because he's living at your house! You should watch him that little…midget more closely!" Jenna released Garet and stalked off to her house. Garet landed with a thump, wincing at where the burn was. After picking himself up and dusting off, he continued the journey to Mia's house.

Garet finally arrived at Mia's house, and knocked on the door. Mia quickly opened the door and flashed Garet a happy smile. Mia was living alone in Vale, and she was always glad to get some company. The blue-eyed girl looked at Garet and invited him inside.

"So, why are you here, Garet?"

"Oh…Well, Isaac wants everyone to meet at his house. Says we need to come up with ideas to relieve the boredom around here. And I think we need a way to stop Ivan from causing havoc."

"Hmm…Okay! But then…Why didn't Isaac just ask me himself?"

"Ivan stole his hair gel. You know how he gets without his perfect hairdo."

"Oh yeah…Hee hee…" Mia chuckled a little, visualizing Isaac with mop hair. She picked up her staff and headed out the door. "Well, are you coming?"

"I've got to pick up the other people. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Hmm…I better go with you. I have a feeling convincing Jenna and Felix is going to be hard." Mia smiled and grabbed Garet's hand, literally dragging him with her. "Next stop, Jenna's house!"

"C-Can you let go of my hand? You're hurting me…"

---

Garet knocked on the door of Felix and Jenna's house, fearing the wrath of the siblings. The door creaked open slowly, and someone peeked out through the small gap. "Oh. It's you guys. Come on in." The door opened wider and Garet and Mia saw Felix, who was holding a mace in his hands.

"What's that for, Felix?" Garet pointed at the mace in Felix's hand. He stared at it for a while before tossing it to the floor and breaking some of the floorboards.

"FELIX! What have I told you about tossing your weapons carelessly around the house?! I expect you to fix the hole in the floor, okay?" Felix's mom came down the stairs, looking dismally at the new gap in the floor caused by Felix's mace.

"Sorry mom." Felix bowed his head in shame. His mother ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Dear Felix…I don't want you to use weapons recklessly because you might get hurt! And both me and your father don't want to lose you, you got that, honey? And I'm sure Jenna would be heartbroken has well. You're still my baby."

"Mooooooom! You're embarrassing me!" Felix cried out as he saw Garet and Mia exchange looks and start snickering.

"Oh! Dearie me…Welcome to our house, Garet, Mia. I assume you came to see Felix and Jenna? Jenna is her room…playing with fire, I should say. Well, have fun kids! I'm going out to get some groceries, okay? Don't' be rough!" Felix's mother left the house, waving to the three friends.

"You're still my baby, huh?" Garet snickered again as Felix's face went red. He stomped towards him and pointed a finger in Garet's face.

"Not. A. Word. If I hear any of this leak out, you're going to wish that Jenna was torturing you instead of me, because I can come up with things that would hurt you so bad." Felix glared dangerously at Garet and Mia. They gulped and nodded. Appeased by their oath of silence, he folded his arms. "So, why'd you come?"

"Isaac wants everyone to gather at his house. Says he want to come up with a plan to defeat boredom forever. And we want to make sure Ivan doesn't do any more crazy things."

"Hmph…Isaac's always the leader. Well, I'll go. I'll drag Jenna along. I'm sure she'll come just for the chance to shut Ivan up. She's been tossing fireballs in the river ever since morning." Felix ushered Garet and Mia outside of the house. "I've got to fix some stuff. I'll be at Isaac's house soon enough."

"Yeah, yeah. You better be." Garet grumbled as Felix closed the door. Remembering something, he turned around and knocked again.

"What is it this time?" Felix opened the door again, glaring at Garet again.

"Is Sheba in there? She's staying with you guys, right?"

"Yeah, she's trying to calm Jenna down. I'll give her the message. Now scram." Felix slammed the door in Garet's face.

"That was rude. But what can you expect from Felix?" Great muttered to himself as he walked back to Mia.

"Who's next?"

"Let's go get Picard first. Then we'll see if we can find Ivan. Hopefully he'll be trying to sabotage Picard so we can get both of them at once."

---

Picard was busy cleaning his ship, whistling as he brushed a rag over some dirt on the walls. Every day, he would make sure that his ship was in tip-top shape. Picard was in love with ship, and at every chance available, would brag about how beautiful the craftsmanship was.

'Ah…All done. Just like as if it was new. I built this ship with my own hands…My ship is the best!' Picard stood up and wiped his forehead. He grinned as he looked out at the ocean, the endless abyss of blue that seemed to call out to him. He was about to set out on a small sail when he heard voices below him. Going to the opposite railing, he saw Garet and Mia waving at him. He waved back and lowered the rope ladder. Garet and Mia climbed up and Picard slapped them both on the backs.

"Hey, how have you two been doing?"

"Fine, fine…You haven't seen Ivan around, have you?" Mia looked at Picard, who suddenly grimaced as he heard the name.

"Yeah…He's been making himself a nuisance. I've got him in the cabins so far. Come on, I'll show you to him. I hope you two are going to take him away." Picard opened the hatch to the lower levels of his ship and led them down to where Ivan was.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ivan looked up, holding a cookie in one hand and a cloth in the other.

"Ah…Glad you two are here. Cause Isaac wants you two to come to his house. Says he wants to find a way to get some excitement."

"Ooooh! Cool! Things have been so boring here!" Ivan jumped up, leaving the cookie and cloth on the ground. "Let's go then!"

"Picard?" Garet turned to the blue-haired Lemurian next.

"Well…We Lemurians like to have things like this…But some excitement once in a while is good too. I'm in." Picard smiled and the four of them left for Isaac's house.

---

When they arrived, everyone else was already there. Jenna was pacing near the fireplace, occasional bursts of flame erupting from her hands. Sheba and Felix were talking on the couch while Isaac was talking with his mother, Dora.

"Hey guys! Everyone's here!" Garet entered the room, bringing in Mia, Picard, and Ivan.

"All right!" Isaac turned and headed for the center of the room, waving his hands for attention. When he didn't get it, he uses Gaia to create a small explosion. That got everyone's attention, especially Dora's.

"Isaac! No practicing Psynergy in the house! I expect you to clean that up!" She proceeded to cook some food for everyone.

"Bad Isaac." Sheba grinned from her position on the couch.

"S-Shut up." Isaac reddened and regained his composure. "Okay guys, we need to think of ways to get some excitement here. I believe that we all agree that life in Vale is boring, right? But none of us really want to leave, right?"

Everyone nodded their assent. "Okay. That's what I thought. So I believe we should hold some sort of event to liven things up a little bit. And maybe do some more stuff."

"Hmm…Good idea. For once." Felix said, muttering the last comment under his breath.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Isaac looked around.

"We could…Nah…That wouldn't work. Hmm…I've got nothing." Jenna paused from her pacing and shrugged. "Nope. Nothing on my mind."

"Nothing here either."

"Nope."

"Uh uh."

"Sorry man."

"I've got nothing."

"No ideas here."

"What?! No one has any ideas?! Maybe some sort of contest?" Isaac looked around desperately. Everyone else looked at each other and shook their heads. Isaac's shoulders slumped. Dora came over and held her son.

"Don't worry, Isaac. I'm sure you'll get something. In fact, I believe I've got an idea. You all are interested in Greek mythology, right?"

Eight heads nodded assent.

"Well, why don't you create a play portraying the gods of Mount Olympus?"

"Hm…But we don't really like plays…" Isaac thought about it for a while before shaking his head.

"You're going to do it, right? You would make your mother very unhappy if you didn't." Dora leaned in closer and Isaac noticed an evil gleam in his mother's eyes.

"Uh…Um…Of course! Okay guys. It's a play!" Isaac quickly nodded.

"Now that's my son! Always wants to impress me. I'll help you get more people to help you!" Dora headed for the door when Isaac smelled something.

"Uh…Mom? The food's burning…"

* * *

Chris: Eh…Bad ending…Oh well. The cast stuff and the first part of the play begins in the next chapter. This might get updated kind slow…Because I'm working on two other fics, both of which have higher priority than this one. Sorry. And…Any cast suggestions would be appreciated. Only suggest if you know enough about Greek mythology. Oh, and they're going to b e using their regular names in the story, not the gods' names. Hopefully you'll know which is which. Hope you like it. And it'll all be humor. 


End file.
